


Chupa Chups

by amai_vy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_vy/pseuds/amai_vy
Summary: — Ты любишь сладкое, Юри? — кончиком языка Виктор лизнул головку чупа-чупса и вновь заглотнул, сжимая палочку губами.





	Chupa Chups

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа опубликована на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4803626 
> 
> Я вдохновилась рекламой Евгения Плющенко, если что :D

— Будешь? — Виктор расслаблено плюхнулся на диван, протягивая на ладони несколько знакомых Юри конфеток. Чупа-чупсы он не любил и вообще считал их сладостью девушек.

В ответ на отрицательный кивок Виктор только пожал плечами и принялся ловкими движениями снимать обертку. Получилось не сразу, из-за чего он забавно надул губы, словно ребенок.

Юри замялся, не зная, как избавиться от напрягающей тишины и мимолетных взглядов Виктора. Последний, казалось, вообще ни о чем, кроме этой сладости, сейчас не заботился, поэтому Юри задал самый банальный вопрос:

— Виктор, пожалуйста, расскажи мне о России.

Конфетка оказалась во рту Виктора, и он блаженно прикрыл глаза, языком передвигая ее за левую щеку. Послышалось странное хлюпанье.

— Ну, у нас совсем не так холодно, как рассказывают, и медведей на улицах тоже нет. Наоборот, иногда бывает слишком жарко. Малыш Юрий тогда гораздо больше бесится…

Чупа-чупс перекочевал за правую щеку. Белая палочка, на которой была закреплена конфетка, забавно подрагивала каждый раз, когда Виктор говорил. Иногда он вынимал ее изо рта, обхватывая влажными губами, чтобы слизать сладкий сироп.

Юри медленно начинал понимать, что что-то не так. Все это время они смотрели друг на друга не отрывая глаз. Только он смотрел на губы Виктора, а тот — на него всего, пожирая взглядом. Каждый звук начинал казаться довольно развратным.

— Но давай не будем о скучном. Ты любишь сладкое, Юри? — кончиком языка Виктор лизнул головку чупа-чупса и вновь заглотнул, сжимая палочку губами.

— М… Не очень… — Юри сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как сладкая капелька образуется в уголке растянутых в улыбке губ. — Предпочитаю что-то более плотное.

Виктор слегка оттянул футболку, обнажая ключицы, и вынул чупа-чупс, слизывая капельку и шумно вздыхая. Становилось все жарче. Юри и сам бы не отказался раздеться, но позориться еще больше перед объектом своего восхищения не собирался.

— Будешь? Мне кажется, ты хочешь, — Виктор второй раз протянул конфетку, заставив юношу вздрогнуть и залиться алым румянцем, когда тот провел конфетой по своим губам.

— Нет, спасибо, я не сосу… Чупа-чупсы.

Виктор прыснул со смеху, едва не выронив конфету.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

Чупа-чупс снова оказался у него во рту. Язык Виктора приятно ласкал конфету, прижимал к нёбу. Кадык то и дело подрагивал, когда он сглатывал слюну, смешанную с липкой жидкостью. Обхватив палочку двумя пальцами, Виктор покрутил чупа-чупсом.

— Вам нравится это?

— А тебе?

— Нравится…

Чупа-чупс был опять извлечен изо рта, но в этот раз за ним потянулась тоненькая ниточка, поэтому Виктор чмокнул конфетку, не отводя глаз от закусившего губу Юри. Юри сложил руки на коленях и неловко ерзал, сжимая ткань брюк.

— Ты запомнил?

— Наверное.

— Тогда перейдем от теории к практике…


End file.
